Color filters are used for liquid crystal displays (LCDs), optical filters for cameras, and the like. Color filters may be manufactured by coating a fine region colored with three or more colors on a charge coupled device or a transparent substrate. This colored thin film can be manufactured using a pigment dispersion method, and the like. A color photosensitive resin composition used for manufacturing a color filter by the pigment dispersion method generally includes a binder resin, a photopolymerizable monomer, a photopolymerization initiator, a pigment, a solvent, other additives, and the like.
The pigment used in the pigment dispersion method can have a limit in securing excellent luminescence. Accordingly, there have been efforts to improve luminescence characteristics by improving the binder resin. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Pyeung 7-140654 and Pyeung 10-254133 use a carboxyl group-containing acrylic-based copolymer as the binder resin.
However, there is increased demand for a color filter having excellent luminance, heat resistance, and the like to meet high quality specifications, but current improvements of the pigment or the binder resin have not satisfied this increased demand. Accordingly, there is a need to improve luminescence characteristics and the like by adding other components rather than improving the pigment and the binder resin.